


The Writings of A Sleep-Deprived Eclectic

by Insecure_Vortex



Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bad Poetry, Canonical Character Death, Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, Dead Todoroki Touya, Grief/Mourning, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, Self-Hatred, Spoilers: Volume 7 (RWBY), Todoroki Fuyumi and Todoroki Touya are Twins, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, but not really as we all know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecure_Vortex/pseuds/Insecure_Vortex
Summary: I write bad poetry sometimes, when the need strikes me.Chapter 1: Good Luck Runs Out (RWBY) (Fairgame)Chapter 2: Wish I Could Miss You (BNHA)
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Good Luck Runs Out

You were no stranger to tragedy  
You suppose your whole life could be one  
From the name you were given to the power you were cursed with  
An omen of misfortune, that’s what you were

Your teammates didn’t make you feel like a curse  
Sometimes you swore by your leader’s invincibility  
She was so strong, so full of life, and you thought that perhaps she’d be saved  
But even she fell prey to your affliction

Tai said he never blamed you for her demise  
He might have been lying to your face  
You weren’t so kind to yourself  
At least he let you keep seeing the girls

The day your nieces started at Beacon, you grinned widely  
You had never believed, but you thanked the gods that day  
With your power, it was a miracle they’d lived so long  
You think about that night years ago, when they were so young  
Suddenly, you don’t want to think anymore, and you wake up the next morning with a hangover

After the fall of Beacon, the death of Ozpin, your boss and companion  
The maiming of one niece and the revelation of the other’s powers  
You nearly drank yourself to death out of sorrow  
Ruby was too young to bear the same power that couldn’t protect her mother

Your sister was terrified, of Salem, of what she could do  
Despite the strong exterior she put up, she was always the flighty one  
And even after everything, it was that afternoon in the snow  
It was only then that you considered that maybe she had the right idea

You wouldn’t admit it, but when it happened, you’d been hoping the poison would finish you off  
Unfortunately, of course your Semblance was at work and you weren’t so lucky  
The scorpion had tried his best, but even he couldn’t change your fate  
You would be, forever and always, a harbinger of ill will

Then you met him, the other side of the coin you’d been tossing your whole life  
Clover was stability, he was balance, and he was a flirty bastard  
He made you feel needed, wanted, and for a blissful moment, you dared to hope  
Good Luck, he said, surely if nothing else, he’d be protected from it, from you  
And maybe, he and you could make something out of this mutual flirtation

But at the end of the day, Good Luck runs out  
Your other half’s blood is on Harbinger’s blade and the scorpion runs free  
And there’s nothing but your broken heart and your damned misfortune  
Because through it all, it’s the only thing you haven’t managed to destroy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I wasn't gonna ship Fair Game, I told myself that I wouldn't let myself get attached to Clover for this exact reason! Well, I'm just Boo Boo the fool. Still holding out hope that they can bring Clover back with the Staff of Creation, but maybe that's just me clowning.  
> I'll add more chapters whenever I feel like it. Might be sooner than expected, I've got a lot of drafts in my Google Docs.


	2. Wish I Could Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouto's feelings about the dead older brother he never really knew.

You were here now you’re not  
If I loved you, I forgot  
They grieve for you, even today  
But I don’t know what I should say

I was just a kid the night you died  
I really can’t remember if I cried  
There are so many things I can’t recall  
Your voice, your smile, it’s all his fault

If he hadn’t kept me isolated  
I would have known you pre-cremated  
So many memories we never got to make  
The injustice makes me angry, though I don’t say it for her sake

Fuyumi knew you best, you were her twin and friend  
I don’t think our family’s ever given her a chance to mend  
Natsuo blames Father for the flames that swallowed you whole  
But Father’s eyes are still as hard as coal

I don’t know if he ever missed you  
I don’t know if that’s something he can do  
But I don’t think that you were a mistake  
You just needed a pond and were given a lake

Yumi tells me it was by your fire that you were consumed  
Mother’s unfortunate genes were at fault, Father presumed  
I think Mother still wants to take the blame  
She couldn’t save her baby from his flames

Natsuo misses his friend and brother  
I try to be like you, but there will never be another  
All I know is what I hear  
From those of us who held you dear

Did you ever hate me, I wonder  
For being “perfect” while you were deemed a blunder  
Perhaps it’s better you died young  
You managed to escape the mess we’ve become

I may not miss you, but I’m glad your pain has ceased  
And I hope that wherever you are, you’ve found peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know that Dabi hasn't found peace yet. But by God, he's trying.

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wasn't gonna ship Fair Game, I told myself that I wouldn't let myself get attached to Clover for this exact reason! Well, I'm just Boo Boo the fool. Still holding out hope that they can bring Clover back with the Staff of Creation, but maybe that's just me clowning.  
> I'll add more chapters whenever I feel like it. Might be sooner than expected, I've got a lot of drafts in my Google Docs.


End file.
